Oh Deer!
by Yada99Schleich
Summary: My entry for the TIWF Unusual Christmas challenge. Virgil gets to know some reindeer in a odd way.


**A/N  
>This is my entry to the TIWF Unusual Christmas Challenge. I'll admit that it's rather rushed and I was texting (not emailing lol) it to my trusty editor Charlee at the ungodly hour of the morning, about 45 minutes before entries closed. I'm not particularly proud of it as a story but it was interesting to write and considering the time of night that I was writing this it didn't turn out too bad. You know, after I got distracted multiple times during the cadet event I was attending at the time.<br>I'll stop nattering on now and let you enjoy my entry 'Oh Deer!'.**

I sweep my eyes across the various monitors and readings displayed on Thunderbird 2's console. The skies have finally started to clear as we near the island. In my peripheral vision I can see Gordon curled up in his seat, face hidden by a mop of copper hair. He's probably going to kill his back, but I don't have the heart to wake him. Not after watching him fall like he did.

My gaze is drawn to the clock as it flicks to 23:59. Almost time. Tracy Island looms on the horizon, a pale lump against the black satin of the ocean.

Without warning 2's alarms are thrown into overdrive. All hints of exhaustion leave and adrenalin rockets through my system. The tremors running through my 'bird hit their worst and in the same instant, red light fills every inch of space in the cockpit. A vast cacophony of noise follows – thuds, bells and grating metal. I feel her start to drop and then nothing.

Silence.

Urrgh…Gordon…You are dead. Carrying me outside while I was dead to the world then leaving me in the snow. Bad idea, Coppertop.

I crack my eyes open slightly, peering through long lashes at the white void surrounding me. Actually, why am I in Kansas, and why am I not cold? Hypothermia…I need to move.

A breath of wind stirs grandma's wind chimes into action and I realise I need to get back inside. I slowly haul myself into an awkward seated position, noting that my arms and legs appear to be at very odd angles. Very odd angles indeed.

After allowing the light-headedness to pass, I drag myself into standing. Sort of. I can't stand up. What the holy hell? My head feels higher, more spaced out from my body.

Maybe I'm dreaming. Seems legit. Dreams do very weird things to you. I raise my leg to try and stamp on my foot, instead kicking myself in the stomach. Painful, but it doesn't jerk me back to reality.

Well, fuck.

On top of that, last time I checked, I wasn't that flexible. I try to stand up again, this time buckling my legs to end up on all fours.

I find myself staring at a set of hooves. My hooves. Oh no. No no no. This cannot be happening. I swing my head around to stare at my body. Or rather, a furry reindeer body that appears to be attached to my head.

I am a reindeer.

I. AM. A. REINDEER.

Crap.

Well, at least that explains my not being cold. But why? How?

It's only now that I realise the leather harness encircling my back and chest. With each movement I make I'm all too aware of how restrictive it is. And the amount of bells that adorn it. Although I'm pretty sure that they shouldn't be able to make as much noise as I can hear.

I turn around a little too enthusiastically and end up almost falling flat on my face. So not really in control of my limbs.

"Woah! Prancer, you okay?"

I look up at the approaching reindeer. I am a reindeer. I am apparently a reindeer called Prancer. Now another reindeer with Dancer written across its harness is talking to me.

Give me cleaning duty of Thunderbird 3 any day.

Crap crap crap. What do I do?

A few more reindeer follow behind. Cupid, Blitzen, Comet and Rudolph. Oh dear lord.

"Prancer, dude!" Dancer swings his antlers towards my own and I panic. Seriously, he swings a big ass set of antlers at my face. I guess the way I jump and stumble may look comical if you overlook the fact that he almost took my eye out.

"Hey, Prancer, you're a little jumpy." I just glare at the tiny reindeer called Cupid. Rudolph saunters over, an impressive feat given his fluorescent red nose. "Come on Prancer, pull yourself together. We're late now."

"Prancer?" Dancer looks at me worriedly. "You okay, bro?"

Oh great. I am now officially related to a reindeer. Well, joy.

I let out a sigh as we get airborne from yet another roof – running on a roof and then air screws with your head a little. Technically it's not Christmas yet, but I've done enough running to consider it over for this year. And it's still midnight.

To me, this isn't Christmas. None of Grandma's huge dinner, none of the chaotic present opening and none of the carols on my beloved piano. A one day party until preparations start for next year may sound nice, but it's no Tracy Island Christmas. The others claim it's fun…but they're family and I'm not.

But according to Rudolph (and I quote here), "Poof! Magic!" is the only way to get me back. And a pretty poor way at that. All I want is a little normality.

Suddenly, a familiar whine of engines reaches my ears.

"Move!"

"No!"

My own yell overrides Rudolph's panicky voice. "You'll kill us all! Ruin Christmas forever!"

"Or," I say, trying to keep the wobble from my voice, "It'll reverse the effects of your 'Poof! Magic!'"

Despite my seeming certainty, I hesitate as my 'bird comes into view. Then before I can react, the other reindeer are throwing all of their effort into flying straight at 2.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving him his Christmas wish, as is our job."

Seeing the whole thing again, from another angle, is damn well terrifying. I know for sure that 2 can handle it, but whether or not we can, whether it'll work…that's another matter entirely.

The whine of her engines reaches its peak.

Then, with a sound of grating metal, she knocks us out of the sky.

**A/N  
>Thanks for reading, I hope it wasn't too bad for you. I would like to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a safe journey into the New Year.<strong>


End file.
